(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting devices such as organic electroluminescence (EL) display panels, and in particular to banks for defining sub-pixels.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, organic light-emitting devices such as organic EL display panels are being developed. When manufacturing an organic light-emitting device, a known technique is forming an organic functional layer including an organic light-emitting layer via a printing method (JP 2002-75640). When forming an organic functional layer by a printing method, material of the organic functional layer is applied in an ink state to a region defined by banks, and the organic functional layer is formed by drying the ink. Typically, an organic light-emitting device comprises first banks extending in a row direction and second banks extending in a column direction. The first banks separate sub-pixels of the same light-emission color, and the second banks separate sub-pixels of different light-emission colors. Manufacture of the organic light-emitting device may be performed by, for example, forming a substrate, a first electrode for each sub-pixel, the first banks, the second banks, the organic functional layer, and a second electrode, in this order. When forming the second banks after the first banks, the second banks intersect the first banks and portions of the second banks are positioned above the first banks. As described above, the second banks separate sub-pixels of difference light-emission colors. Further, the second banks have liquid repellency. Thus, when forming the organic functional layer by a printing method, the second banks may be considered to separate ink applied to adjacent sub-pixels.